Enemies In Love
by MJSLSBS
Summary: When Harry is contacted by someone expected massive secrets are revealed and a new alliance is formed proving that the Wizarding World can work together to make it a better place to live in. HP/LV


**Title: **Enemies in Love

**Author:**Immortal Aussie

**Email:**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **When Harry is contacted by someone expected massive secrets are revealed and a new alliance is formed proving that the Wizarding World can work together to make it a better place to live in

**Warnings: **Clicheness- over use of plots. Slash- HP/TMR, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Fake Prophecy, Good!Voldemort, Evil!Dumbledore

**Challenge: **lj user=100_tales

**Prompt: **59- Truth

**Word Count: **1,445

Harry stood in front of the Ministry of Magic beside his husband as they watched the group of gathered people in front of them. Many of them were jittery and nervous but a seemed relaxed and not at all afraid of what was going to happen. Those were the Death Eaters that had come to the announcement of the forming of the new Government.

Taking a deep breathe Harry looked out over the gathered crowd and said, "I would like to tell you all a story.

_Flashback_

_Harry stared out of his bedroom window and groaned. Why oh why did these things always happen to him? He had been lying on his bed when he had heard a hissing in his voice. What startled him was that it was parsletongue._

_*"Harry…"* he heard as a hiss in his voice. He sat up startled and nearly banged his head on the wall. Out of all the things he had expected to happen this was the least expected, especially since he was pretty sure who it was who was doing the talking._

_*"Relax, I mean you no harm"* the voice whispered soothingly. Who knew that Voldemort could do soothing? Harry thought to himself suddenly._

"_What do you want?" Harry thought hoping that it was sent._

"_I? I just want to talk to you, to tell you the truth about your life. I am sure you are sick of being lied and manipulated by others that are supposed to be looking out for you," Voldemort said. Harry wasn't sure but he had a feeling what was being said was the truth._

"_Why should I believe you?" he asked still being quite cautious. He didn't want to rush into a trap or something like that._

"_Have I ever lied to you? I admit that I haven't always treated you the best but think, have I told you anything apart from the truth?" _

_Harry thought on that for a minute and was startled by what he realised, "No. You have never lied to me." Voldemort might have been horrible to him but he hadn't hid it or lied about anything else, not like everyone else that he knew._

"_There you go but to reassure you, I Tom Marvolo Riddle now known as Lord Voldemort swear on my magic that what I am about to tell one Harry James Potter is nothing but the truth as far as I know."_

_That brought Harry up startled. He hadn't expected that, he knew that with that oath Riddle had to tell the truth or he would loose all of his magic and Harry knew he would never allow that to happen to himself. How else would he defeat the Wizarding World otherwise? "Talk," Harry said._

"_Very well," Voldemort said. He then went on to explain what his goals were and why Dumbledore rejected them. He told Harry of Dumbledore's past, of his parents and their allies and the truth of how they died- not by his hand but by Dumbledore's._

_Once the tale had finished Harry just lay there in shock. Everything he had known was false, his friends, his life all were lies. _

"_Harry?" Tom said softly, as he had told Harry to call him that._

"_I'm here… I just can't believe it."_

"_I'm truly sorry you had to find out like that but I needed, wanted you to know the truth," Tom said softly with a mental caress._

_Harry believed him. "What do I do know?" he asked confused. He had no idea what to do._

"_Follow you heart. Do what you believe in, this is your chance to be who you truly are. You can come to where I am or go elsewhere I do not mind," Tom told him._

_Harry hummed for a bit while he thought about what he was going to do. For some reason he wanted to go with Tom to wherever he was he just wasn't sure why. True he had told him the truth and his true status on the war but he had tried to kill him year after year. "I'll come to you," he said finally making up his mind._

_End flashback_

Harry looked over the crowd in front of him who were sitting their shocked. When they had arrived they only knew who Harry was and had no idea who the man next to him was- except for the Death Eaters of course. Now they had an idea who it was and Harry felt like laughing at the shock that was clearly written upon their faces.

Harry gave his husband's hand a quick squeeze which was the signal for him to take over the story.

"I then sent Harry a portkey that was activated by a specific password in parsletongue that I had previously told him in case the portkey was intercepted in someway by the people who were watching- quite unsuccessfully for that matter- his house in the hopes of protecting him."

_Flashback_

_Tom looked up from the pile of paperwork he was trudging through in the hopes of having a relaxing evening once all of it had been finished when he heard a thump in front of him. Looking up he saw it was Harry though he was sprawled on the floor due to his inability to land properly when using Portkey's. _

"_Harry," Tom said while holding out his hand for Harry to take. _

"_Tom," Harry replied taking the hand that was offered him to help him up off the ground after his ever-graceful landing, "It is good to see you in better circumstances than how we have met previously."_

"_I have to agree with you on that account," Tom said smirking. "Please, have a seat," he said pulling up a chair for Harry to sit on. _

"_So," Harry said after a few minutes of comfortable silence- well as comfortable as it could be between the two of them. "What exactly are we going to do now?"_

_End Flashback_

Tom looked out over the crowd who now were trying to hanging onto their every word instead of panicking like they were earlier when they realised who the other man on the stage was. "For the next couple of hours we talked about what we wanted to achieve in the coming months and possibly years though it turned out we only needed just less than a year to accomplish what we had dreamt of achieving.

Then Harry took over. "As many of you know that the battle took place at Hogwarts just three weeks ago resulted in the death of Albus Dumbledore. For the months before that Tom and I had been scouting out people and telling the truth to them. Over time we managed to convince enough people that it resulted in the majority of the people fighting the war were siding with us though the majority of the Wizarding World had no idea what was occurring all around them. It was also during those months that Tom and I started to date and eventually got married. We had been spending so much time together and were connected through my scar that we quickly fell in love." At that many of the females in the crowed cooed and awed at them.

Tom squeezed Harry's hand then and then started talking again to allow Harry a break as he still wasn't fond of speaking in public. "As well as working on the magical people we worked on getting the best for the Vampires, Werewolves and other Magical Creatures and People who did not have the same rights as Wizards and Witches. By the time the battle came around, Dumbledore and his followers didn't stand a chance. All of them were killed quickly and painlessly unless they surrendered and took an oath to abide by the new laws that will be coming into effect today to make our world a fairer place for all to live in," Tom explained to them gesturing to the pile of parchment on the table at the edge of the stage.

At this the crowd screamed with joy surprising Tom and Harry slightly. They had both expected some kind of resistance to the new laws.

Looking over the crowd Harry made one final sweeping statement, "Today a new Magical Britain will be formed free of manipulations and corruption due to magical oaths- not overly restricting though- where everyone will be equal and have a say in how things are run. Today is a NEW BEGINNING!" Harry concluded shouting the last part.

With that Tom gave Harry a quick kiss before apparating them away and leaving the crowds to celebrate the news that they had just heard.


End file.
